elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ysgramor's Tomb
Ysgramor's Tomb is a tomb found on a frozen island northwest of Winterhold. It is only accessible during and after the The Companions quest "Glory of the Dead." There is a Word Wall for the Animal Allegiance shout located above the tomb. Description It is the tomb of the legendary Atmoran warrior Ysgramor. The tomb itself may only be fully accessed after Ysgramor's Axe, Wuuthrad, has been reforged at the Skyforge by Eorlund Gray-Mane and placed back on his statue in the main entrance. The tomb is made of several large rooms, and tunnels connecting them. It is guarded by many Companion Ghosts. Certain rooms are inhabited by Frostbite Spiders. Word wall There are two ways to access the wall: *One must go through the tomb, then exit through a door to the left of Ysgramor's statue in the main entrance. Once through, turning right and going up the pathway to the Word Wall. However, the door must first be unlocked by going to the main chamber of the tomb, where the sarcophagus of Ysgramor can be found. Near the final large chest, and going through the door next to it. Then following the tunnel until another chain is found. Activating this chain will open the way back to the main entrance, where the statue is. On the opposite side of the statue another tunnel has now opened, which was previously locked. Following the tunnel will lead to a door that opens on the open air, top section of the tomb. Then following the stairs up will lead to the word wall. *Climbing on horse back the north-western slope of the rocky hill that houses the tomb will lead to the top-side exit of the tomb, then following the path to the wall. Quests Glory of the Dead In the Companions quest line, the Dragonborn is required to come here with other members of the Circle and purify the soul of Kodlak Whitemane. They must fight their way through the tomb, defeating the ghosts of past companions as well as some skeevers and frostbite spiders. At the end of the tomb, the Dragonborn will speak with the ghost of Kodlak, who will tell them more of the Companions in the afterlife. After a short dialogue, the Dragonborn will be asked to throw a witch's head into the fire, thereby releasing Kodlak's wolf spirit. After killing the wolf spirit, Kodlak will thank them and tell them that they are to become the new Harbinger of the Companions. Now they may leave the tomb by exiting through stairs in the far right corner of the room behind where Kodlak was. There will be the usual dungeon completion chest with some rare gear and other objects in it like the Shield of Ysgramor. Purity Triggered randomly, this quest can be started by talking with Vilkas or Farkas after completing Glory of the Dead. They will either mention their standard radiant quests, or express the desire to be cleansed of lycanthropy like Kodlak, which will initiate the quest. After leading the Companion to the tomb, the Dragonborn must throw another of the Glenmoril Witches' heads to the fire, summoning Vilkas' or Farkas' wolf spirit, depending on which of the brothers is following the Dragonborn. After the spirit is defeated, the Companion will no longer be a werewolf. This quest has two variants, one for Vilkas, and one for Farkas. Aela does not want to cure her lycanthropy, leaving the last witch's head to the Dragonborn's cleansing. Interactions Curing lycanthropy After completing Glory of the Dead, the Dragonborn can cure their lycanthropy like they did with Kodlak. Putting a witch's head on the fire while no Companion is around will summon the Dragonborn's wolf spirit. After defeating it, the Dragonborn is no longer a werewolf. Notable items *Shield of Ysgramor - found right of Ysgramor's sarcophagus in a chest in the final room of the dungeon. *Apothecary's Satchel - Right after you kill the Giant Frostbite Spider, on the table with the Embalming Tool. *A copy of the Two-Handed skill book The Legendary Sancre Tor - On the table next to the large mammoth skull. *Rare miscellaneous items: Broken Iron Sword Handle and Broken Iron Sword Blade *Dragon Priest Dagger Alchemy *White Cap grows profusely here. Mining Outside Ysgramor's Tomb, there are several iron ore veins to be mined, as well as one corundum and gold ore vein. The locations are: *2 Iron Ore veins on an island north from Ysgramor's Tomb. *1 Iron ore vein northeast from this location. *1 Iron ore vein directly to the west of the tomb. *1 corundum ore vein due north from a Shrine of Talos, northeast from here. *1 gold ore vein behind and to the right of the Word Wall. Gallery Word Wall Ysgramor's Tomb.png|Word wall on the top of the mountain Statue of Ysgramor.jpg|Concept art of the Statue of Ysgramor Trivia *After replacing Wuuthrad, to open the tomb, it can then be retrieved without closing the dungeon's entryway, allowing it to be wielded by the Dragonborn. *Ysgramor supposedly had a giant tomb built somewhere under Windhelm for himself, but he did not use it as he wanted to be buried facing the Sea of Ghosts and his homeland of Atmora.Songs of the Return, Vol 19 *Despite being the burial place for the Five Hundred Companions, there are only 208 alcoves, mausoleums, and urns in the tomb. *One can gain access to the rest of the tomb even if not a member of the Companions and not doing "Honor of the Dead." In order to do so, enter the tomb's entrance and face the central door past Ysgramor's statue. Press a Wooden Plate up to the door and run against it until one merges through to the other side. Whirlwind Sprint can also be used to enter the door (via the plate). Once on the other side, deal with the Skeevers and at the bend in the tunnel use the wait function to teleport any potential followers to the player's side. The rest of the dungeon is populated with the Companion Ghosts, which level with the player character, meaning that they can potentially be very powerful opponents. The other enemies present in the ruin are Frostbite Spider. All loot is intact in the ruin, the only exception being the Shield of Ysgramor, which does not appear in the boss chest at the end. Once done with the main area, pull the chain to raise the gate and run up the stairs and pull the other chain there, which will lower the stone door opposite. That door leads to the top of the hill, which contains a normally inaccessible Word Wall for Animal Allegiance and a Gold Ore vein. Note that the central door remains sealed, as it can only be opened during "Honor of the Dead" by using Wuuthrad. To exit, use the main door to Skyrim, or fast travel from the top of the hill. Appearances * es:Tumba de Ysgramor ru:Гробница Исграмора de:Ysgramor's Grab Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Gold Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations Category:The Five Hundred Companions